


Camping

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Sombra and her S/O go on a camping trip. Technology detox does not suit the hacker.





	Camping

“You just gonna sit there all day?” you asked after bursting through the water, soaking Sombra and earning a shriek from her. Followed by some colourful language, of course. 

“Hijo de puta!” she huffed, using your shirt to wipe the water from her. “I’m working on an upgrade for my tech. Water and electronics don’t mix,idiota.”

You rolled your eyes and let out a long groan. “So serious! You’re always working. You used to be so much fun-”

“Hey!” she whined, sticking her foot in the water and kicking it at you, “I’m still fun. I’m just also concerned with staying alive. In this game I gotta stay on top. Someone tries to knock me off the spot it’s game over. As much as I’d love to kick back and relax, I can’t really afford that luxury. Because it’s not just my life on the line, it’s the people close to me. More specifically; you.”

“Well as touching and depressing as that sentiment is, you’ll burn yourself out before your enemies get a chance. Now you have five seconds to clear your equipment from the splash zone,” you warned as you swam up and grabbed her ankles. “Five…four…three…”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” she yelped, trying to scramble away. But when you hit one she was dragged from the bank and into the chill water, coughing and spluttering while you were becoming breathless from laughter beside her. Her deep frown soon subsided and she couldn’t help but crack a smile at your infectious laughter. She playfully smacked your shoulder, which you returned. Soon the situation escalated into a full blown wrestling match that only ended when you were giddly and breathless with a nose full of water. As you trudged back up to your campsite Sombra’s slender fingers absentmindedly intertwined with yours. It only dawned on you how much those little touches meant to you when you lost them. When she broke contact to throw some fuel onto the campfire your hand suddenly felt much colder. It seemed she missed the contact just as much, because as soon as her hands were free she wrapped them around your torso and pulled you down onto the nest of blankets she had thrown in front of the fire. 

“You know I won’t let anything happen to us, right?” she hummed, burying her face into you. 

“You’re still worried about that? Sombra, you’re the smartest, sneakiest and strongest person I know. No one can touch you, you’ll always be too smart,” you assured her, combing your digits through her hair. 

“Reaper is onto me, I know it.”

“And you have enough to bring mister Gabriel Reyes down. He won’t risk all that getting out. He so much as threatens you, I’ll burn his whole cursed world down,” you promised. 

Her arms tightened around you and she pressed a lingering kiss to your temple. 

“My hero,” she giggled. A warmth spread through her as you cuddled before the crackling logs. No matter where you both traveled, she was always home when she was in your arms.


End file.
